Tú eres mi alma gemela
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Se dice que la conexión entre dos personas es como un cuento de hadas, ellos comienzan a experimentar y creer que la persona detrás de todas esas sensaciones, debe ser la indicada. ¿Qué pasaría después? Solo quieren saber como comprobar que todo lo que cuentan es verdad. N/A: Parejas poco convencionales, solo denle una oportunidad (?).
1. Prologo

_Tú eres mi alma gemela._

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de BNHA no me pertenecen, Kohei es su autor y este es un pequeño pasatiempo.

 **Dedicación:** A todos los que quieran a la pareja.

 **Parejas:** TamaNeji — Todoraka— KatsuMomo (BakuMomo) —DekuTsu —KiriMina—etc.

* * *

 **Prologo. Destinados.**

El tema de parejas destinadas, le fascinaba hasta cierto punto y gustaba escucharlo, más que nada al ser una chica tan ingenua. Una vez escucho que los pequeños rayones con las tintas de sus bolígrafos, podía verla la otra persona y lo espero con ansias que llegara a suceder en algún momento.

Escuchaba cada vez con más anhelo, las palabras dichas que castañeaban en sus oídos y dicho como tal, mantenía su cabeza en el suelo aun con las frases dichas de un destino tan impredecible. Percibió todo lo dicho, justo como lo decían los mayores, lo creía tan impotente y a la vez imposible, a su edad no llegaría a nada.

Solo espero en un profundo silencio, aquel que invadía su inquietud por conocer más de aquello y dichosa se llegó a sentir en el momento cuando una pequeña sensación invasora, leve pero a su vez, responsable de tener nervios. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, una torcida sonrisa apareció en sus labios e intento calmar cada uno de sus nervios, todo apuntaba que su alma gemela le había ocurrido algo; aquello le demostraba lo conectados que estaban.

— ¿Senpai? —Ochako le miro un tanto curiosa—. Ocurre algo, la veo inquieta

—Nada, nada —contesto Nejire con esa torcida sonrisa en sus labios—. Creo que llego el momento de pensar seriamente sobre lo que ocurrió con tu compañera

—Ah, cierto —asintió Ochako soltando un bufido—y no es por nada, pero la persona que le respondió sonó grosera, me cae mal ahora

— ¿Qué apareció en su piel? O ¿Tuvo ese mismo sueño? —Nejire le observo curiosa a la castaña

—Parece que apareció un simple, vete a la mierda y el sueño es el mismo donde ella, le conoce de una forma singular —comento Ochako con una leve mueca—. Se supone que eso debe ser de temer, pero ella le contesto tan natural, yo no quiero saber de eso

—Pero, ¡Es interesante! Haz pensado las posibilidades, nosotras estamos en el inmenso Japón y que vivan en la misma prefectura —movió sus brazos con su mochila en sus manos, Nejire parecía entusiasmada—. Es como el hilo rojo del destino, pero este es más de conocerse por medio de cosas tan inspiradoras, una forma única y llevadera

—Igual, suena aterrador —dijo Ochako negando con la cabeza—. Sientes lo que la otra persona, algunas veces yo llego a sentirme melancólica de la nada

— ¿Melancólica? ¿Qué sucedió con Midoriya? —Nejire observo a la chica un momento arqueando la ceja —. Pensé que te gustaba

—Eso fue hace meses, ahora estoy centrada en mis estudios —hablo Ochako con un leve sonroso en sus mejillas

Nejire soló dejo escapar un leve suspiro, recordó la charla de aquella vez con el maestro de filosofía, Aizawa Shouta; un hombre que parecía desinteresado de esas cosas y solo pronunciaba que la juventud era muy lenta para entender sobre esas cosas. Lo interpretaba como mera comparación con lo torpes que eran ellos, su maestro de filosofía solo estaba enseñándoles acerca de esos pensamientos tan confusos.

¿Qué era el amor? Un concepto universal, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vistas. Sí, en algún punto llegaba a preguntarlo a su maestro de filosofía, le respondería que era una virtud, la cual representa todo el afecto, bondad y la compasión del ser humano. Complejo y a la vez, algo que se vinculaba con algo tan magnifico en conjunto de aquello que explotaba con lo distinto que eran los demás sentimientos; llegaba a un punto disparejo donde sus pensamientos chocaban entre sí, se diversificaban entre tantos puntos en el efímero ocaso y culminaban en el nuevo amanecer que le alentaba a seguir preguntándose de esas cosas.

Era irreconocible que para chicos de su edad, no tuvieran esa gran inquietud de emocionarse e inútilmente, el tema se les complicaba a grandes rasgos y entonces, la nota consciente de las almas gemelas se quedaba a la par que un tema visto durante el día. ¿Gemelas? Podría existir acaso algo con ese contexto igual, en este mundo eso era su día a día cuando comenzaban a presentarse tan las llegadoras respuestas y conexiones que se presentaban.

Llegaban a sentir lo mismo que la otra persona, sus inquietudes, alegrías y mucho más; soñaban con la persona pero no recordaban su rostro, solo su voz que les hablaba como si conocidos de años fueran, compartían algunas veces marcas de nacimiento, tatuajes o pequeñas cicatrices que llegaban a marcar a piel del contrario. Pero, lo más emocionante era cuando llegaba la respuesta marcada en la piel de la persona, con el color de la tinta de bolígrafo o incluso sus garabatos que podía llegar a hacer para no aburrirse y eso era emocionante para cada uno de ellos.

—Nos vemos, Nejire-senpai —comento Ochako levantando la mano para despedirse de la chica

—Mándame mensaje, Ochako-chan —respondió Nejire con una sonrisa de lado a lado

Ambas tomaron caminos distintos, dirigiéndose a su casa como acostumbraban cada tarde de regreso de la escuela y mientras charlaban, sus temas de conversación variaban. Ese día había sido distinto, Uraraka había salido de su salón de clases corriendo en dirección del piso donde estaban los de tercero, llego exaltada y con el cabello hecho un mar de desastre. Su voz salió torpe, balbuceo muchas veces, moviendo las manos y aun sosteniendo sus cosas; fue cuando las palabras fluyeron como una fuerte corriente de agua, su compañera de clases, la cual era la presidenta de la clase había escrito algo en su mano y solo recibió esa respuesta un tanto agresiva.

El maestro de filosofía que salía de esa última clase, observo a ambas chicas y solo dejo salir un leve bufido como respuesta ante esas inquietantes miradas de ellas. La única respuesta era obvia, intercambiaron miradas, Nejire corrió hasta su asiento a guardar sus cosas e incluso al salir del salón tropezó con algunos de sus compañeros. Entonces, comenzaron a charlar hasta el punto que salió todo a flote como una conversación sin importancia, pero para ese entonces; ya en su casa, ella sostenía el bolígrafo entre sus manos decidiendo si escribir algo o esperar a la noche para soñar con aquel chico de voz cálida.

* * *

 _Hola, buenas queridos lectores._

 _He querido comenzar un long-fic de tal vez unos 12 o 14 capítulos y pués, no se. Me gusta el tema de las almas gemelas y eso, la verdad quería publicar esto antes de lanzarme al vació contra wattpad._

 _Tengo algo existencialista con el prologo, me salió mi lado filosofo y tambien un tanto extraño. Pero bueno, ¿Pareja principal? TamaNeji y tal vez KatsuMomo, aunque igual me centrare en las demás, con mucho gusto lo hago. Además ando mentalizada para escribir cosas fluff y sin sentido (?) XD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, la portada viene un tanto extraña porque no sé. Me gusto como quedo xd, pero bueno._

 _Nos vemos en el capítulo 1._


	2. Cap I Tinta sobre mi piel

Capítulo 1. Tinta sobre la piel.

Momo Yaoyorozu estaba interesada, perdida en esas encaprichadas marcas de tinta sobre su piel y las palabras escritas como respuesta; no podía creerlo, por más que intentara asimilarlo, las respuestas eran un tanto extrañas. Esa mañana en clases de matemáticas, tomo ahora un plumón e intento armarse de valor para escribir algo sobre su brazo, pero por más que intentara se detenía en algún momento.

—Señorita Yaoyorozu, pase a resolver el ejercicio —dijo el maestro Sekijirou

—H-hai —respondió Momo un tanto nerviosa

El resto de la clase mantuvo su mente en las ecuaciones, buscando la incógnita de aquellos ejercicios y dejando de divagar si debía escribirle o no a aquella persona. En la hora del receso, Kyoka se sentó enfrente de ella, poco después se les unió Ochako que estaba interesada en lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Sabes deberías escribirle —comento Ochako un tanto pensativa—. Te hable de mi senpai, Nejire y ella opinó lo mismo, hablo que ella lleva muchas veces intentando comunicarse con la persona —detuvo un momento su charla para voltear a ver a todos lados, continuando con lo que decía—, pero al parecer no le contesta nada

—Los chicos son unos idiotas —dijo Kyoka jugando con su desayuno— ¿Qué dices, Yaomomo?

—Pues, la verdad aún sigo teniendo curiosidad —respondió Momo

El desayuno le resulto aclaraciones e indagaciones, Ochako solo tomó su mano junto a un plumón de color azulado y con la perfecta caligrafía que tenía; por medio de dedicación, había terminado un pequeño mensaje con un dibujo que estaba orgullosa de haber hecho. Sonrió nerviosa, esperando que aquella persona no se molestara con ver un dibujo de un conejo sobre parte de su muñeca derecha, con un pequeño mensaje y adjuntado un número telefónico, el suyo para ser sincera.

—Asi no te preocuparas para escribirle todos los días en tu mano —comento Ochako sonriente— y creo que le gustara el detalle de que tu amiga haya hecho esto

—Siento que se enojara —respondió Momo sincera ante esos pensamientos

—Deberías hacer lo mismo con Uraraka, para que aprenda a no meter en peligro a otra persona —dijo Kyoka con un pequeño semblante serio

—Yo no tengo problema con eso —contesto Ochako dándole el plumón a Momo—. Eres libre de escribir lo que quieras

Momo tembló ante la idea, tomo el brazo de la castaña y dio inició a un pequeño mensaje, pensó en algo relacionado con la escuela para sacar tema de conversación, llego a arrepentirse, cambiando de inmediato algunas cosas. Lo relacionó con los grandes filósofos que hablaban de los sentimientos, tal vez si el chico estudiaba iba a entender lo que había puesto y en realidad quería pensarlo.

Ninguna de ellas, se dio cuenta de las palabras en respuesta al mensaje que había enviado Ochako en la muñeca de Momo, un simple: " _Esta bien_ " fue su respuesta de aquella persona.

….

Tembló nervioso al ver de nuevo esa bonita caligrafía, se sentía incómodo al pensar que esas palabras venían de una persona desconocida, pero que al final era su alma gemela, la cual profundamente buscaba contactar con él o iniciar alguna conversación consigo. Su mejor amigo, arqueo la ceja al ver su reacción y extendió la mano entendiendo lo que sucedía, Tamaki solo negó con la cabeza, guardando ese nuevo mensaje para él. Creyendo que en algún momento, cesarían por completo, la chica iba a dejar de insistir y estaba confiado con esa idea de que llegara a suceder en un tiempo lejano.

La hora de la salida, varios se juntaban para ir a algún centro de juegos, Tamaki y Mirio siempre iban a un lugar de esos para perder el tiempo, unas cuantas veces se les unían algunos chicos de primero. Tamaki para su pequeña suerte que tenía al inicio del año, conoció a Eijirou Kirishima que, iba tarde a la ceremonia y había quedado fuera de la escuela en ese momento, mientras que él, su alarma había sonado demasiado tarde haciendo que corriera lo que podía. Lo demás fue una historia trágica donde ambos intentaban subir los muros de la escuela, desde ese entonces Eijirou cada vez que podía se les unía junto a unos cuantos de sus amigos.

—Tamaki-senpai, ¡Puede creerlo! —Eijirou exclamaba fuerte al acercarse al chico—. Blasty obtuvo el número de su alma gemela, una chica muy linda

—Hm… Ya veo, igual hubo sido molesto seguir con las palabras que aparecen en tu mano —menciono Tamaki un tanto nervioso—. Incluso, hablar con un extraño… Mm… es un poco molesto

—Pero eso es parte de lo emocionante, ¿Qué cree, Mirio-senpai? —Pregunto Eijirou volteando a ver al chico

—Es como una aventura —contesto Mirio al mismo tiempo que veía a los otros chicos que se les unían —y se vuelve interesante, asi que suerte chicos

—Igual, esto es una puñetera mierda —soltó Katsuki, el cual se cruzaba de brazos

—Bakugou, siempre tan bueno —susurro Denki que solo negaba con la cabeza varias veces

Ese día en especial, se habían dirigido a un lugar de comida rápida y entre todos decidieron ir directo a jugar en el centro de juegos. Entre tanto alboroto, las burlas de Denki y Eijirou que iban directo a Katsuki, el cual contestaba ciertos mensajes con algo de tiempo, parecía un tanto extraño para Tamaki. Al final del día, se dirigía a casa junto a Mirio, ya que en el camino se habían separado de ese grupo de tres chicos y entre el camino hablaban de algunas cosas que causaban cierto temor a Tamaki, era cierto que no era demasiado extrovertido para todo tipo de actividades, se la pasaba un tanto nervioso, sin embargo ante las palabras de Mirio quedaba un revuelo dentro de su mente.

En el transcurso de su corta vida hasta el momento, lo más lejano que había llegado a amar fue a una de sus compañeras en secundaria y fue su novia durante un corto periodo. En ese proceso, solo había permanecido apático, no logro encontrar forma de dar a entender sus sentimientos y eso era lo que más le daba miedo al hablar con alguien que era más importante, su alma gemela. Era cierto que en una vida anterior igual se habían conocido, en esta existía una probabilidad muy pequeña de hacerlo, pero aún pesé a todo, recordaba pequeños pedazos de lo que alguna vez vivió junto a aquella chica.

En esa vida, Tamaki era un soldado en la segunda guerra mundial, él vivía en ese entonces en Reino Unido y conoció a su alma gemela mientras iba a alistarse al ejército, ella vestía un ostentoso traje y caminaba con gracia. Su cabello era castaño claro, ojos color verde y una carismática sonrisa que, le había robado el aliento a su antiguo yo; Amber Williams era su nombre en ese entonces. Se llegaron a comunicar entre cartas mientras que él iba a la guerra, muriendo en el campo de batalla y ahora siendo aquel temeroso chico, se preguntaba de su aspecto, el lugar donde ella viviría e incluso la edad que tendría.

" _El grado máximo de un medicamento es el amor"_

Leyó sobre su mano derecha al llegar a casa, escrito en su palma con pequeños dibujos de estrellas que parecían hacer constelaciones consigo mismo y soltó un leve suspiro resignado. No obtuvo más respuesta, solo pensó dos veces, tomando consigo el plumón rojo que tenía cerca de él, lo primero que hizo fue pasar su índice trazando las palabras escritas y se decidió en ese momento de escribir una pequeña respuesta.

" _No creo que sea apropiado hablar con extraños"_

Tal vez de esa forma, la chica iba a desistir de escribir más cosas sobre su mano para que aparecieran sobre la suya, sin oportunidad de quitarlas o desesperarse por escribir algo tan profundo. Considero varios segundos, lo único que obtuvo fueron silencios largos ante la espera y cuando respondió, solo obtuvo una pizca de nervios que salían en forma de mariposa en su estómago, flotando de un lado a otro.

" _¿Extraños? Pero no lo somos, ¡No lo puedes negar! Hey, hey, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué color te gusta?"_

" _Claro que somos extraños…"_

" _Mucho gusto, Nejire Hadou."_

" _Tamaki Amajiki"_

" _Es bonito nombre, ¿Dónde vives? ¿Cuántos años tienes?"_

Creía que con cada respuesta, su rostro se coloraba más y las inquietantes preguntas de Hadou no le ayudaban demasiado, incluso al momento que ambos se despidieron para ir borrando las palabras que habían escrito sobre su piel de formas saltadas, con pequeñas o largas respuestas de intermedio.

 **….**

Nejire a la mañana siguiente, corría de prisa por el vecindario queriendo llegar antes para esperar a Ochako, tenía que contarle toda esa emoción que tenía dentro suyo y se debía a la respuesta de su alma gemela el día anterior, Tamaki era bonito nombre si lo pensaba demasiado más nunca llego a saber dónde vivía.

— ¡Ochako-chan! Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Qué crees! Me ha respondido —hablo Nejire saludando a la chica con la mano

—Ayer me la pase repasando para el examen de hoy, ¿Enserio? Pero, Nejire-senpai… —pauso un momento lo que iba a decir y sonrió ante aquello—. Es buen comienzo, no intimides mucho a la persona o sino, le dará miedo hablar contigo

—No lo haré, he estado demasiado animada por querer conversar de nuevo con él —contesto Nejire con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Y tú, has obtenido buenos resultados o crees que sea igual de tímido

—Me contesto con un, lo siento pero no puedo escribir por el momento —dijo Ochako inflando un poco las mejillas—. Suena como Iida-kun, creo que al final de todo terminare insistiendo como Yaomomo

—Ayer me habías dicho que obtuvo su número telefónico —Nejire vio al cielo y río un poco—. Seguro fue inesperado para ustedes

El camino a la escuela había sido tranquilo entre sus charla de las clases y el tema de almas gemelas muy en claro.

* * *

 _Algunas aclaraciones son que en el Soulmate, existe una parte donde lo que escribas en tu piel, aparecera plasmada en la de la otra persona al igual que sueñas con ella e incluso recuerdas tu vida pasada con la persona._

 _Bueno, creo que esto ha sido todo del primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado~_


End file.
